A Double Edged Sword
by gonome7
Summary: Celebrating the defeat of Pain, Naruto attends a party which he doesn't remember the next morning. He wakes up the next morning with a black eye and a cut on his arm. Faced with a mysterious sickness, will he be able to figure out what is going on before he loses himself to the Affliction? OOC Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I AM MOVING MY STORIES ON THIS ACCOUNT OVER TO MY MAIN ACCOUNT, ETTORE. SEEING AS I'VE BEEN UPDATING A LOT ON THAT ACCOUNT RECENTLY, I DECIDED TO PUT THESE STORIES THERE IN CASE I GET MOTIVATION FOR THEM AGAIN. ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO CONTINUE FOLLOWING THEM AND GET INTRODUCED TO NEW STORIES, GO THERE. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BEAT ME TO DEATH WITH A SOCK FULL OF BUTTER FOR NOT UPDATING, YOU HAVE FULL SANCTION TO DO SO IF YOU MANAGE TO FIND ME.**

**I AM ABANDONING THIS ACCOUNT! MY MAIN ACCOUNT IS ETTORE, AND I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING, BECAUSE THAT IS ME. GONOME7 AND ETTORE ARE THE SAME PERSON. **

**ME.**

** I TRANSFERRED ALL OF MY STORIES TO ETTORE. PEOPLE KEEP TELLING ME THAT MY STORIES GOT STOLEN, BUT THEY DIDN'T. **

**I DID IT.**

**I AM GOING TO PUT THIS NOTIFICATION ON CHAPTER ONE OF ALL THE STORIES ON THIS ACCOUNT SO PEOPLE DON'T KEEP MISUNDERSTANDING.**

**THAT WOULD REALLY SUCK IF MY ACCOUNT GOT TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE I POSTED MY OWN STORIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

"wak-"

_Huh_

"wake-p"

_Ugh my head_

"WAKE UP NARUTO!"

Naruto shot up out of the bed he was in, smashing his head into Sakura's, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Holy crap! Sorry Sakura! You just scared me is all." said Naruto hurriedly.

"Ugh, it's all right Naruto, we were just worried about you." said Sakura.

"Uh, why? I was just asleep." said Naruto confusedly. He looked around and saw that Kiba, Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata, along with Sakura, were looking at him with expressions of concern. He wondered why until he looked at the overhead mirror and saw that there was blood all over the bed, originating from a gash in his eyebrow, and another gash on his upper arm. Instantly the memories of last night came back to him.

He snarled, eyes flashing red for a moment. Everyone save Hinata took a step back seeing him get so angry. Hinata stepped forward and asked, "Is everything alright Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Naruto you disappeared on us the moment we went out to dance. You walked upstairs and the next time we saw you you were like this." said Kiba

Naruto growled lightly, "I think I was caught in a Genjutsu, that's when i went upstairs. then I went into this room, turned around and saw this girl behind me who hit me and knocked me out immediately after I turned around. The next thing I remember was you waking me up."

"Well considering that Lee is the only one in your age group that can knock you out with a single hit, and he has high Jonin level Taijutsu skills, she would have to be either a Taijutsu specialist like Lee or a Jonin. I'm leaning towards Jonin because even Kurenai has trouble using Genjutsu on you due to your tenant." observed Kakashi.

"Hey, what did she look like? That way we can keep an eye out for her." asked Neji.

"She had black curly hair, like Kurenai, and was beautiful, but her eyes had no color. They were just white like the Byakugan but with a pupil." said Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

Naruto shook his head,"We can't afford to go looking for her though, as far as I'm concerned all she wanted was to hit me in the face then leave."

"But what about your arm? It looks like she just took a sample of your flesh. And Uzumakis are known for being able to contain Bijuu." said Kakashi.

"So it was probably a member of Akatsuki, but why knock me out and leave me? Village security is at an all-time high because of the recent attack, so maybe that's it."

"It might've been Kabuto, maybe he's getting ambitious, or maybe he's working with Akatsuki." said Sakura

"All this speculating is useless, not like we can do anything about it." said Neji.

"I agree with Neji," said Naruto, "If either of our theories are correct, then she's already probably left the village by now, and if she hasn't, then I'll just bet she had some kind of grudge with me and wanted me to be humiliated.

"Well, I've had enough for one day, I'm going to go back to my new house that Yamato-taicho grew for me. See you guys." said Naruto as they all walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the exit of the club.

Walking down into the middle of the huge crater that used to be the village, Naruto saw a decent sized collection of buildings in the center, one of which was his new house.

He walked into the house and went to his room to the bedroll he had set up in weeks previous. He laid down in it to get some rest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**DAY 1**

Naruto awoke around seventeen hours later when the sun shone on his face, for some reason it felt hotter and more uncomfortable than usual. He ignored it though and went to leave his house when his stomach grumbled loudly. Chuckling a bit, Naruto decided that he would pay a visit to the rebuilt Ichiraku Ramen stand, which was conveniently built about two blocks away.

After a short and uneventful walk, Naruto arrived at the ramen stand, sat down and ordered a bowl of his favorite dish. Teuchi Ichiraku, the stand's owner, asked, "Hey Naruto, why do you look so pale? You sick or something?"

"You know i can't get sick, maybe it's just a side effect of drinking so much last night." said Naruto.

"Drinking? What are you doing drinking at your age?" Teuchi asked disappointingly.

"Don't worry old man, it was just a party celebrating the defeat of Pain. As for my age, I'm a shinobi remember? Legal adult." said Naruto.

"Alright, but tone it down a bit, if you drank so much your tenant can't help you fight off the hangover you've got a problem." warned the ramen chef before he gave Naruto his bowl.

Naruto got through half of the bowl before coughing and running out of the store so that he could throw up into the trash can next to the stand.

Teuchi poked his head out while saying,"Ok, now i KNOW you drank too much if you can't even stomach a bowl of ramen. Go home and sleep it off. Don't worry about paying, you didn't eat it so i won't charge it to ya."

Naruto simply nodded while walking in the direction of his house holding his stomach.

By the time Naruto arrived he was sweating from what felt like the unbearable heat of the sun. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed.

He laid there a while and was about to fall asleep again when somebody cop-knocked on his door. Groaning while getting up, he went to the door and opened it to reveal an ANBU who said,"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned by Hokage-sama, and are to report to her immediately."

Naruto sighed and nodded before the ANBU placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both vanished in a Shunshin.

* * *

Reappearing in the new Hokage tower, the ANBU vanished again leaving Naruto alone with Tsunade who was staring at him with a critical eye.

"You look sick, good for you I'm not sending you on a mission, i just wanted to congratulate you." said Tsunade.

Naruto was confused, what could there be for her to congratulate him for?

Before he could think any further, the Hokage threw a Konoha flak jacket at him, which he caught. He stared at it blankly, "Is this for me?" he asked dumbly.

"No, i just wanted to congratulate you on getting the honor of giving somebody else a promotion, of course it's for you!" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Really?! Oh Thank you! YES! I can't believe I'm finally a Chunin!" exclaimed Naruto ecstatically.

"You're not a Chunin." Tsunade said.

"Huh?"

"You're a Jonin." she stated simply.

Naruto seemed confused, "Huh? But I thought you had to complete the Jonin Exams to become a Jonin?"

"This is what you call a field promotion. You defeated the six enemies that not even Kakashi or Jiraiya could beat, of course you'd get a promotion at least from that. I was half tempted to give you the Hokage position right then and there but decided against it seeing as how you need more experience." said Tsunade.

"WOOHOO! YES! I'm a JONIN! What's next? ANBU? I could totally see myself in one of those masks and armor!" said Naruto excitedly.

Tsunade cleared her throat, but still had a smile on her face, "ANBU huh? Sorry, but you wouldn't do well in ANBU."

Naruto stopped cheering,"Why's that?"

Tsunade lost her smile, "ANBU are tasked with doing the dirtiest and darkest jobs available. Would you be able to kill somebody and make sure that you killed all the witnesses because that's part of the mission?"

Naruto looked down, "I see."

"That's why you wouldn't do well in ANBU. You don't have the darkness in your heart necessary to do those kinds of jobs and come out unscathed." said Tsunade.

"You are wrong about the darkness part. But you are right about the coming out unscathed part. I have the darkness in my heart, I just don't know if I would come out the same person I went in." said Naruto with a grim expression.

"Well, that's enough of that, i can tell you're sick so my orders as both a doctor and your commanding officer are to go get some rest until you are feeling well enough to go on some missions." said Tsunade firmly.

"Yes ma'am" said Naruto mockingly before he took off his orange jacket and donned his new Konoha flak jacket. Just as he was about to leave, Tsunade said, "Wait. Take this." before she threw him a white scroll.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"The instructions for the Shunshin technique. I'm not going to have a Jonin who doesn't know how to use it." said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

With that, he walked out of the office and through the tower to the outside of the building. The sun felt like it was beating down on him even more now and it was starting to burn. Naruto hurriedly made his way into the crater and into the mass of buildings where he could be seen running into his house.

He quickly made a clone and had it Henge into a mirror so he could look at himself.

It looked like he had a moderate sunburn over his entire face and hands. Naruto wondered what could cause such a reaction to the sun.

He figured he should just go to bed and wait for it to subside. With that thought, he dispelled the clone and made his way into his bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. MOVING

**I AM MOVING MY STORIES ON THIS ACCOUNT OVER TO MY MAIN ACCOUNT, ETTORE. SEEING AS I'VE BEEN UPDATING A LOT ON THAT ACCOUNT RECENTLY, I DECIDED TO PUT THESE STORIES THERE IN CASE I GET MOTIVATION FOR THEM AGAIN. ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO CONTINUE FOLLOWING THEM AND GET INTRODUCED TO NEW STORIES, GO THERE. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BEAT ME TO DEATH WITH A SOCK FULL OF BUTTER FOR NOT UPDATING, YOU HAVE FULL SANCTION TO DO SO IF YOU MANAGE TO FIND ME.**

**I AM ABANDONING THIS ACCOUNT! MY MAIN ACCOUNT IS ETTORE, AND I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING, BECAUSE THAT IS ME. GONOME7 AND ETTORE ARE THE SAME PERSON. **

**ME.**

** I TRANSFERRED ALL OF MY STORIES TO ETTORE. PEOPLE KEEP TELLING ME THAT MY STORIES GOT STOLEN, BUT THEY DIDN'T. **

**I DID IT.**

**I AM GOING TO PUT THIS NOTIFICATION ON CHAPTER ONE OF ALL THE STORIES ON THIS ACCOUNT SO PEOPLE DON'T KEEP MISUNDERSTANDING.**

**THAT WOULD REALLY SUCK IF MY ACCOUNT GOT TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE I POSTED MY OWN STORIES.**


End file.
